King Kong Wiki:Rules and Policies
The following is a list of King Kong Wiki Rules and Policies. Every user at King Kong Wiki are expected to follow these. All users in good standing may enforce the rules. Bureaucrats and Administrators may issue blocks in the case of repeated denial of the rules. King Kong Wiki Rules *Because King Kong Wiki is a small, low activity wiki, incidents and situations will generally be dealt with on a case-by-case basis. *'Assume Good Faith' - assume that the other editors on the wiki mean well. *Please be familiar with King Kong Wiki's Manual of Style before editing. *'Civility' - be civil in your dealings with others. No personal attacks, unnecessarily abusive language, patronizing behavior, baiting, etc... *Images uploaded to King Kong Wiki must follow the Image Policy. *'Vandalism is not tolerated.' *Be aware that no one Owns any part of any article. Once something is posted on King Kong Wiki, it is considered to be in the public domain. *Follow the Talk Page Guidelines. *Dispute Resolution is far less formal than it is on Wikipedia. If you have a dispute with another user, first attempt to seek resolution on the talk page of the article. If that fails, ask other editors for opinions. If worst comes to worst, the staff will vote on it. **Edit Wars will result in the warred-over article being locked temporarily. *King Kong Wiki is not censored. Profanity in articles should be done only in an encyclopedic manor; for example, dog poo should be referred to with the proper term 'dog feces' rather than 'dog shit'. However, profanity within the movies, such as one character referring to another as a bitch, should be reproduced verbatim. *'Sockpuppetry' (operating multiple accounts) and Meatpuppetry (using other users soley to advance your view in a dispute) is strictly prohibited and will get you banned. *There is no formal Article for Deletion process on King Kong Wikia. If you think something needs to be deleted, ask a bureaucrat or administrator. *There is no formal Request for Adminship process on King Kong Wikia. If you think you should be an administrator, speak to a bureaucrat. **As of February 2011, there are two bureaucrats and one administrator, plus one administrator. There are needs for new administrators. ***If you want Rollback Rights, ask a bureaucrat, and state why. **Your request for promotion will be rejected immediately if you have been blocked from King Kong Wiki in the past. *No one operating this wikia has either Checkuser or Oversight rights. If you need oversight or a checkuser, please go to Wikia Central and follow the instructions there. King Kong Wikia specifics *'Notability' is not an issue on King Kong Wikia. This wiki is specifically about the King Kong movies, and anything related to it (movies, characters, actors of characters...etc) is considered notable. *King Kong Wiki follows the principle of Inclusionism, and rejects the principles of Deletionism in regards to all things related to King Kong. *'Speculation' and Original Research are tolerated within reason, as much of the information available is deduced from the dialogue of the characters within the movies. *Please follow the Fair Use Policy on text.' * Only administrators and bureaucrats may change 'Page Quotes. **Quotes on pages violate the fair use policy on text. **This is also why we do not allow mission scripts of King Kong games to be posted on this wikia. King Kong General Chat Rules The following rules are for the King Kong General Chat forum. *Follow the Talk Page Guidelines. *Obey the Civility Guidelines at all times. *Do NOT spam or advertise other websites unless they are other Wikia websites. *Stay on topic in the individual discussion threads. *Start topics that do not directly relate to King Kong with OT:(subject), for example, OT:Football for Football topic. *Always sign your comments using four tildes: ~~~~ Category:King Kong Wiki Category:King Kong Wiki:Policy